Almost
by Asuka Hara
Summary: Zim finally got the one he loves, but does he truly understand the meaning of the word? WARNING: Suicide.


**Almost**

**Rated: M(for suicide and possibly language)**

**Pairing: Zim and Gaz**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Invader Zim.**

**Summary: Zim finally got the one he loves, but does he truly understand the meaning of the word? **

* * *

><p><strong><em> "Today is the second week I've been here. I can't stand it. Zim kidnapped me and gave me the dumbest reason as to why he did it. He said it was because I knew he was an alien. Dumbass.. I've always known and never cared, but I son't have a clue what he wants. Lately, he's been nice and let's me roam around his lab or whatever a little. Gir, his robot, will come visit me every now and then. I grew attached to him. That alien also took my game from me so I'm very irritated. No one takes my game from me. NOBODY! Dib learned that lesson long ago. Shit... I have to wrap up. HE'S coming. To do who knows what. Bye."<em>**

"Gaz." The green alien walked into the room where he kept the purple-haired girl. He came up to her and sat by her on her bed. He noticed she looked paler than she usually does. "Have you been eating the food Gir has been bringing you?" He asked. No answer. He stared at her and she just looked back at him. NO emotion showing. Not even anger, which is normal. "Gaz?" She nodded her head and looked away. He suddenly stood up. "You know. I've been good to you, Gaz, and I don't understand what I've done wrong. I've been giving all the essentials a human needs to live and yet you still ignore me." He stands in front of her and kneels down. "What do I have to do?" She looked him in the eye.

"Let. Me. Go." The only thing she has said to him since he brought her there. She knows he can't do that. She doesn't know the true reason though, but she knows he will never let her go. He can't risk losing the one he loves. She can't hate him though, right? He's been treating her right. Buying her clothes, letting her walk around his secret base and even playing with Gir! How can she not know that he loves her! Hasn't he been obvious. He's done things for her that he will never do for anyone else.

"I can't do that, Gaz and you know it." He felt the anger coming from her. Her eyes bore into his. He couldn't look away.

She wanted to strangle him. Tear him apart, piece by piece. She just stares at him. The anger just boiling in her. She tackled him to the floor. "What do you want from me, Zim?" She asked. "Why am I here? Am I here so you can fuck with me for some goddamn experiments or am I gonna be sold to some other alien life? I want to know! Why haven't you killed me yet? I know your secret!" Tears began to run down her face and onto his. "I'm so fucking angry and I don't understand why I'm here!" She grabbed his collar. "Why am I here..." She cried harder and she couldn't stand the fact that she was crying. She felt his cold hand on her face, wiping away the tears. She looked him in the eye and kissed him. She didn't know what she was doing, but it felt right. At the moment. Her grasp on his collar loosened. It was a while before he responded. She deepened the kiss. She couldn't believe what she was doing. She felt his fingers in her hair and she shuddered. He then flipped them so that he was on top. He ran his hands down her sides and grabbed the bottom of her dress. He began to lift it up. She then stopped him. He looked at her confused. "Are you um.. Do you have.. You know.." She blushed. He then laughed softly.

"My race is not that different from you humans. I have come to learn that." She gave him a curious look, but shrugged it off. She pulled him down and kissed him roughly. The kiss grew rapidly and became lustful. Her dress ends up somewhere in the dark room, but she didn't care. The next thing to go was his outfit. They were both left in their undergarments and Zim began to kiss down to her chest. She arched up a bit so he could unhook her bra. After both of them were completely nude, they explored each others bodies.

The next morning Zim woke up alone in the bed. At some point they made it to a bed, but it wasn't Gaz's bed. It was his. He got dressed and went to Gaz's room. He knocked on the door and no answer. "Gaz!" Still no answer. He walked into the room and stopped abruptly. What he saw tore his heart. He fell to his knees. Tears began to flow. Gaz was hanging from a rope. She's gone. He finally got her and she's gone. Just like that. He then noticed a piece of paper on the ground beneath her limp body. He picked it up and read it.

**_"Zim, I'm sorry, but I have to go. I couldn't take it anymore. I felt like a prisoner and I needed to be free. I had a wonderful time last night and after I thought about it after I put you in your room that I meant every bit of it. I love you, Zim, but I just couldn't do it. I'm sorry. Goodbye."_**

Tears fell onto the paper smudging the ink. He just couldn't handle it. He needed her. She was the reason why he told the Tallest that he chose to stay on Earth with all the intolerable humans. He put up with her idiot of a brother for her. He went and untied her and held her in his arms. He hugged her tight. In one of his hands he had one of his guns. He can't live without her. He just loved her too much. He put the gun against his head. "I love you, Gaz." He whispered and kissed the top of her head.

* * *

><p><strong>This is my most darkest fanfic ever! I'm so surprised at myself and before anyone comments saying that I'm terrible and all that junk. Why did you read it in the first place? I had a warning. You should've noticed, but this was a sudden idea. I don't know why, but I hope you like it or not. Doesn't bother me. I will get back to my <span>Tears of Life<span> story. So, don't worry. Well please leave reviews. I will see all of you later. **


End file.
